I walk beside you
by Kami-cute
Summary: Te amo’. Palabras tan profundas y, a la vez, tan vacías. Ella quería ser quién mejor lo conociera. Ella quería brindarle un poco de amor.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** 'Te amo'. Palabras tan profundas y, a la vez, tan vacías. Ella quería ser quién mejor lo conociera. Ella quería brindarle un poco de amor.

**Advertencias:** No, ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. El fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor: **Se me cruzó la brillante idea de escribir sobre los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke. Nada raro. Nada fuera de lo común. Tan sólo, un poco de amor no correspondido.

**Canción:** 'I walk beside you' de Dream Theater; en español

-

-

-

**: Camino junto a ti :**

Desde que tenía uso de conciencia, ella lo amaba. Y no como el resto de las chicas. Ella amaba al verdadero Sasuke. Al que se escondía debajo de esa coraza de niño calculador y frío. Sin expresiones. Ella amaba al pequeño Sasuke-kun.

_Hay una historia en tus ojos_

_Puedo ver el dolor tras tu sonrisa_

_Pero por cada señal que reconozco,_

_Alguna otra se me escapa._

Cada vez que ella miraba hacia aquellos ojos negros, podía ver la triste historia de la vida de ese muchacho. Por cada señal arrogante, podía notar todo el dolor que había vivido. Podía reconocer, con los ojos cerrados, cada una de las expresiones de él. Y cada uno de sus significados. Pero siempre la confundía. Muchas veces, no era como ella pensaba.

_Déjame saber lo que enturbia tu mente,_

_Déjame ser quien mejor te conozca,_

_Ser quien te sostenga_

_Cuando sientas que estás hundiendote._

Ella quería saber qué era exactamente lo que hacía que Sasuke fuera así. Sí era la perdida de su familia. Si era por culpa de su hermano. O simplemente, porque la vida quería que él se sintiese de esa forma. Quería saberlo. Y al mismo tiempo, quería conocer todo de él. Sus dolores. Sus pesares. Sus angustias. Todo. Quería saberlo y conocerlo, para así poder sostenerlo. Para así, ayudarlo. Para no permitir que siga hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

_Dime una vez más_

_Qué hay bajo el dolor que sientes._

_No me abandones_

_Ni pienses que no puedes salvarte._

Sí, ella recordaba que Sasuke alguna vez había dicho porqué era así. El porqué de su dolor. Pero quería escucharlo de nuevo. Quería, en cierta forma, verificar si era así. Si era como él decía. Quería saber por completo qué era lo que lograba hacerlo sentir miserable. Pero, cuando vio que se marchaba, le pedía que no la abandonara. Que siguera con ella. Porque ella lo necesitaba. No quería que la dejara. Como tampoco quería que creyera que él no tenía salvación.

_Camino junto a ti_

_Allá donde estés,_

_Ante toda situación,_

_No hay problema cuan lejos._

Y aunque ahora no estaba, ella sentía como si siguiese junto a él. Donde fuera que estuviera. Se sentía dando pasos vacíos al lado del pequeño vengador. No importaba donde estuviera. Y estaba segura, que él, fuera cual fuera la situación en que estuviera, podía salir bien. Porque era Sasuke. Y ella confiaba en él.

_A traves de todo lo que pueda venir ahora,_

_Y de todo lo que pueda marchar,_

_Yo caminaré junto a ti_

_Yo caminaré a tu lado..._

Sakura sabía bien que el camino que eligió Sasuke era por venganza. Por el simple hecho de encontrar a Itachi y matarlo. Cobrar con sangre su sufrimiento. Todo por venganza y por poder. Y aunque le dolía y juraba traerlo de vuelta, extrañamente lo apoyaba. Sentía que todo estaría bien. Y que, pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría a su lado.

_Convoca a tus fantasmas para que los vea,_

_Descansa tus pesamientos en mis manos,_

_Da el paso dentro de este lugar sagrado_

_Cuando todos tus sueños parezcan haberse roto._

Ella quería reencontrarlo. Y obligarlo a que él le mostrara sus miedos y sus sentimientos más ocultos, para ella poder ayudarlo. Y, mediante cariños, hacerle olvidar el dolor y el sufrimiento. Por eso, cuando él volviera, le dejaría abiertas las puertas de su corazón. Para que sepa que no perdió todo. Que ella siempre estuvo para él.

_Que resuenen dentro de éste templo,_

_Déjame ser quien te pueda entender,_

_Ser quien te conduzca_

_Cuando no puedas caminar más._

Ella quería que a Sasuke le resonara siempre en la cabeza que ella lo amaba. Y que no lo dejaría sólo nunca. Quería que le resonara y no pudiera olvidarlo jamás. Quería eso y mucho más. Quería entenderlo. Ayudarlo. Salvarlo. Quería enseñarle a caminar, cuando el se olvidara de hacerlo. Quería enseñarle a amar, aún cuando su corazón estuviera seco.

_Dime una sola vez más_

_Qué hay bajo la herida superficial._

_Si has perdido la senda_

_Yo te devolveré a ella._

Antes de irse con Orochimaru, Sasuke le dijo las razones de su partida. Ella las conocía bien. Pero quería volver a escucharlas. Quería conocer bien porqué Sasuke era como era...y no de una forma diferente. Quería saber esa razón, para así, cuando perdiera el camino del todo. Cuando se perdiera en la completa oscuridad, ella lo volvería a traer hacia la luz. Hacia la felicidad.

_Camino junto a ti_

_Allá donde estés,_

_Ante toda situación,_

_No hay problema cuan lejos._

_A traves de todo lo que pueda venir ahora,_

_Y de todo lo que pueda marchar,_

_Yo caminaré junto a ti_

_Yo caminaré a tu lado..._

Ella conocía el camino tomado por el Uchiha. Sabía sobre el dolor que le esperaba. Sabía sobre la carga que llevaría en sus hombros. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que él lo afrontaría todo. Porque era fuerte. Porque era osado. Porque era inteligente. Porque era su Sasuke-kun. Y sabía también todos los obstáculos que atravesaría. Las murallas que tendría que escalar para cumplir su cometido. Sabía que sería tortuoso y difícil. Pero, muy interiormente de él, habitaba la esperanza que Sakura le había inculcado. Ella estaba a su lado; siempre lo estaría.

_¡Oh, cuando todo está mal!_

_¡Oh, cuando la falta de esperanza te inquieta!_

_¡Oh, el sol volverá a salir!_

_La marea contra la que nadas te llevara de nuevo a casa._

_Así que no desesperes,_

_No decaigas..._

Sakura sabía que podía ser que todo fuera mal. Que Sasuke se sintiera desesperanzado. Lo sabía, lo sabía bien. Pero quería hacerle saber que siempre el sol vuelve a salir. Que siempre la esperanza renace. Aún en la persona más incrédula. Ella haría que el sol volviera a salir por él. Y aunque ahora luchaba para no volver a su hogar. Para no volver con ellos. Ella sabía muy en su interior que volvería cuando todo esto acabara. Que cuando Itachi muriera, Sasuke volvería. Altivo, vistorioso...y no se dejaría decaer.

_Camino junto a ti_

_Allá donde estés,_

_Ante toda situación,_

_No hay problema cuan lejos._

_A traves de todo lo que pueda venir ahora,_

_Y de todo lo que pueda marchar,_

_Yo caminaré junto a ti_

_Yo caminaré a tu lado..._

Y aunque estaban lejos. Demasiado distanciados. Y hacía años que no lo veía, ella lo seguía amando. No importaba donde estuviese ni a donde fuera, ella lo seguiría queriendo. No importaba la situación que enfrentara, seguiría sintiendo algo fuerte por él.

Por eso, esperaba que toda esta trágica historia terminara. Que obtuviera de una vez por todas su final. Que se enfrentaran rápido los problemas y, tal como llegaran, desaparecieran. Quería que acabase todo. Para poder decirle a Sasuke que ella siempre estaría a su lado. Que ella siempre estaría con él.

**Owari**


End file.
